My Sisters ExbOyFrIeNd
by Harmony283
Summary: Off the coast Altimira lay ruins that haven't been touched for centuries. What happens when the ToS cast go to check them out? What if someone from Raine and Genis' past shows up as their guide? What if he was Raine's old boyfriend? pairings inside R&R pl


**My Sisters Ex-bOyFrIeNd**

**By Harmony283**

**Summary: **The entire ToS cast has been invited to explore some ancient, newfound ruins on one of the islands located off the coast of Altimira. What happens when an archeologist by the name of Nate Hailstrom appears as their guide? What if he was Raines old boyfriend? Why is he here? And why did Raine ever break up with him?

**Pairings: **Raine/OC, (?)/Genis (?)/Genis (different people), mild Sheelos, mild Colloyd, and implied other pairings

**Disclaimer: **I don't own ToS, or any of its characters. I do own the plot and Hail, so please don't steal them.

**Authors Note: **Erm, a little bit of a random fanfic I decided to do. I've always wondered who this mysterious 'him' was that Raine mentioned in the game (when she had to give up that ancient artifact to what's-his-name). This is my twist on who he is, and why Raine broke up with him. Well then, enjoy!

w/Raine in Hotel room; 10:15 PM (Raine's POV):

The sun bore down on my back as I stared out across the ocean. I was staying in a hotel room in Altimira on Regal's request, along with all the other former members of our group of eight. I didn't know exactly why Regal wanted us to come out to Altimira, but it was nice seeing everyone again.

I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest, shivering lightly as the wind picked up. A night gown as…skimpy…as this doesn't exactly help keep someone warm. That's for sure.

"Then again, if I'm cold I should go inside." I turned and walked back through the sliding glass doors and into my hotel room. I slipped on the white robe laying on my bed before walking over to a nearby chair and sitting down. I picked up the book of Ancient civilizations I had been reading and slipped on my reading glasses. I turned on the lamp next to me and began to read.

Or I would have, if someone hadn't knocked on my door. I sat up and walked over to it, wondering just who it could be. It was nearing 10 o'clock at night. Everyone else should be in their rooms by now. Either that or off seeing the Katz play down at the theatre.

I opened the door slowly and smiled when I saw who it was, "Genis, why aren't you in your room? Is something wrong?"

Genis shook his head, moving his silver bangs out of his eyes, "Raine, I went to go see the play with Presea, I thought I told you that."

I shook my head, "No you didn't, but did you enjoy it?" I stepped aside and allowed him to enter. He did and nearly collapsed in the chair next to the one I had been sitting in. I walked over and sat back down, now noticing that he seemed worried, or nervous. I couldn't quite tell the difference.

"Genis what's wrong?" I asked, placing a hand on his knee. He sat up a little more and looked over at me.

"It's, um, well, I can't be too sure but I _thought_ I saw, um," he glanced back at the door and then back at me.

"You thought you saw," I prodded, my hand now squeezing his knee.

"That guy, you know, your old boyfriend."

I blinked, "Wait, what? My old boyfriend? Which one?"

Genis grinned at me and I blushed, "I mean, um…"

He shook his head, "It's fine. I mean the only boyfriend of yours that I ever knew about." His grin faded and he looked back at the door.

'_Why is he so worried? I mean, I hardly remember that mans name much less what he looks like. Okay, no I do know what he looks like but I can't remember anything about him.' _

Just as that thought processed through my mind I remembered exactly who that man was.

"Oh." I stood up and covered my mouth with my hand. I felt like I was going to be sick, "where did you see him?"

"At the play. I was with Presea and Zelos and Sheena. I saw him and I…I left."

I shook my head, "Okay then, but did he see you? And what did Presea say? Or Zelos, or Sheena, did they say anything?"

Genis shook his head, "I don't think he saw me. But I don't know for sure. He most likely wouldn't be here if he didn't know we were here. And no one said anything. I told Presea that I had snuck out, and was feeling bad. She said I should go back to tell you so technically I'm doing what she asked me to do." He smiled though he didn't look too relieved.

"But Genis, you mean he heard from someone that we're here?" Now I was worried. If someone told him we were here then it was only a matter of time before he found us. And when he found us everyone would start asking who he was.

I let out a sigh and shook my head, rubbing my temple with my free hand, "This isn't good."

"You're telling me that?"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I jumped up, pulling my robe on tighter than it had been before walking over to the door and opening it, "Yes?"

"Hey Professor! Is Genis in there with you?"

I sighed in relief. It was Lloyd.

"Yes he is."

"Ah, can we come in?"

He was with Colette.

I opened the door, "what is it?"

Lloyd and Colette walked in, smiling when they saw Genis, "We were just wonderin' where he was. We heard he went to the play with Presea, was it any good?"

"Yes was it? I'm surprised it's over already. Sheena and Zelos aren't back yet." Colette said, shaking her head from side to side.

Genis put on a smile that I could tell was fake, "Ah, well, actually it isn't over. It was only a matter of time before Raine found out I was gone…and Presea said I should go back and tell her, which is what I just did."

Lloyd nodded his head, "Ah, I see." He then walked over to him, placing a gloved hand on his shoulder, "But you don't look so good."

Genis blinked, "What? I-I feel fine."

Lloyd shook his head, "You may feel fine but you don't look it."

"Yeah, Lloyd's right. You don't look well at _all_. Do you have a fever?"

Genis shook his head, "I know you're worried about me, Colette, Lloyd, but I'm really _okay_."

"But you look like you've seen a ghost." Lloyd's eyes widened, "Oh wait! Don't tell me you _have_ seen a ghost again! Y'know, like you did when you tried helping that kid…and the Katz…and yeah…"

I covered my mouth with my hand, trying to hold back a laugh. It wasn't supposed to be funny, and I _knew_ that. But for some reason, when Lloyd put it like that, that memory was unbelievably funny.

But Genis didn't think it was funny, and his eyes narrowed, "Oh you mean when you wanted Raine to check to see if I was mentally ill, _which I'm not_?" he sighed, "I still don't like the fact that you don't believe me, but the Katz saw him too. So it did happen. But no I didn't see a ghost."

"W-well if you're sure then I'll go tell Presea that, um, that you're fine." Colette turned to leave.

"Wait Presea? Was she the one to ask you to come and check on me?" Genis asked, standing up, "Where is she?"

Colette turned back to face him, "In the lobby. She said that you didn't look well when you left. She said she followed you back and she's in the lobby now."

Genis looked down at his feet, "O-oh. I see." He smiled, "Don't worry, I'll tell her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure." He turned to face me, "But first I need to tell Raine something, um…" He looked from Lloyd to Colette then back at me. I knew he wanted to tell me something more about my ex-boyfriend that he had seen. But he couldn't exactly tell me anything with Lloyd and Colette in the room. And it wasn't like I wanted him to. That would just produce more problems.

Thankfully Colette, being the sensitive girl that she is, noticed and nodded her head, "Okay then. Come on Lloyd let's go back to our room now."

Lloyd nodded his head and followed Colette out of the room. Once the door shut behind her, Genis sighed, "I wanted to say, or rather _ask_, you something. That guy he…I don't know why he's here, but you said he was interested in ruins right? That's how you met him, right?"

I nodded my head, "Yes, that's correct. I met him on the outskirts of Hima. He didn't exactly say what he was doing there, but he said he was looking for some new ruins to investigate."

"And that's when you invited him to come along with us, right?"

I nodded my head again, "Right."

Genis looked down at his feet, "But if you had known that he would, um, do what he did would you have…?"

I walked over to Genis, pulling him into a hug, "If I had known he would do that, then I would have never even offered in the first place." I took in a shaky breath, "But unfortunately we can't tell what kind of person someone is just by the way they look on the outside."

Genis pulled away from me and smiled, "Yeah, just like you can't judge a book by its cover. He looks really nice, and he still hasn't changed much from what I saw of him. But what happens if everyone meets him? Or do you really think we can get by with not meeting up with him at all while we're here?"

I shook my head, "I don't know. But we can try."

Genis nodded his head, "Okay. Now I'll go talk to Presea. Don't worry, I won't tell her anything." He smiled reassuringly at me before opening the door and walking out into the hallway. I walked over to the open door, leaning against the doorframe, watching him until he reached the elevator at the end of the hall.

I then closed my door and walked back to my chair, sitting down and turning on the lamp. I picked up the same book I had wanted to read earlier, and opened it to the page I had been on the night before. The only difference now was that, even though I knew no one would disturb me for the rest of the night, I couldn't help but worry.

'_What if he comes when Genis is in the lobby talking with Presea? What if he tries to trick Genis again? What if…?'_

I sighed, "What if…what if is all I can think about." I closed the book, placing it back on the small table next to the chair, "I don't think reading will help me with the 'what ifs'." I got up and walked over to the single bed in the room. I pulled back the beige comforter, before slipping in between the white sheet and white mattress. I sighed and buried my head in the fluffy beige pillow.

Now all I needed was sleep. That is, if I could sleep with such a worried mind.

----------------------------------------

w/Genis in the Lobby; 10:35 PM: (Genis POV)

I sighed softly to myself, watching as the numbers on the screen in the elevator counted down until I reached the first floor. Once there I stepped out into the lobby. I looked around, noticing that the clerk at the front desk was fast asleep, and the man in charge of keeping the reservations was asleep as well.

I continued to scan the room until my eyes fell on a certain pink haired blue eyed girl. She was leaning against the wall closest to the sliding glass doors at the entrance, and she seemed to be thinking about something.

'_Heh, she's probably thinking of why I left her so suddenly. She's probably going to ask why since she probably already knows that it has nothing to do with Raine.' _

I stepped forward and smiled as she turned to me.

"Hey, sorry to keep you waiting, Colette and Lloyd told me you were here."

She nodded her head, "Yes, I followed you back."

I sighed, "Yeah, they told me." I shoved my hands in my pockets and looked down at my feet. I felt really bad now for leaving her there.

"I…was worried." She moved forward and touched my face. I looked up and she smiled, "But I see that you're okay…?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah I'll be fine."

Her eyes softened, "Was Raine angry?"

I shook my head, "No, not really. She actually didn't notice I was gone. I think she might've gone to bed now. She looked really tired."

"I see. I'm sure she wants to get plenty of rest since tomorrow we're starting out to one of the islands." She looked past me, her eyes narrowing, "And if I remember correctly someone we know is going to show us around."

That was a surprise, "So the ruins aren't exactly unknown?"

Presea shook her head, "Hardly anyone knows of them. Even Regal didn't know of them until Yuan told him. Actually, I think Yuan may be the one to show us around, since Kratos is still up in Derris Kharlan, right?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah. He hasn't spoken to Lloyd in a while, but I can't exactly see why he would come back down to earth just to make sure we got a tour of some ruins."

"Yuan says they're extremely important."

"Important as in how?" I watched as Presea moved back, "Were they used for something back when Cruxis was started? Or…"

"I don't know," Presea stated, crossing her arms over her chest, "I honestly don't. But the fact that they were there and that no one's discovered them in so long is surprising. You should know how much research has been done since the two worlds were reunited."

I nodded my head, pulling a hand out of my pocket to run through my hair, "Yeah. Raine was extatic when they asked for her help."

"So is that why she left you at Palmacosta?" Presea asked, tilting her head to the side.

I nodded my head, "Yeah that's right." I smiled, "Though it wasn't exactly the safest place to be since they were still rebuilding half of the city. Thankfully most of the buildings were still salvageable."

Presea sighed, "That's good to hear…I wish Ozette had been that easy as well," she twisted a strand of her hair around her finger, "Almost everyone died. Those who didn't, well, they didn't see the point in rebuilding."

"Yeah I know, most of them went to Palmacosta y'know."

Her eyes widened, "What? But you—how did they…? Did they, were they…?" her sentence was jumbled, but it didn't really matter.

Why it didn't matter I don't know, but just then the glass doors slid open diverting our attention to it instead of our conversation. Yup it definitely didn't matter now what she was going to say, especially when Zelos and Sheena, a very happy looking Sheena, walked in.

Zelos noticed us first and grinned, "My, my what's this? A good night kiss in the lobby? How sweet."

I blinked, _'So they didn't notice when we left?'_

"You are mistaken, Zelos. We were merely talking. Genis came back before me." Presea stated in her usual mono-toned voice.

This just made Zelos' grin widen, "Sure he did. Whelp I'm goin' on to bed now. I'm exhausted. Sheena would you be a doll and tell them what that guy told us to tell them? I don't think I can stand much longer."

The ninja's smile was suddenly replaced with a scowl, "I'm an not a doll, and he said we should tell them together, or, oh wait," her eyes widened slightly then, as if she realized something, "are you going to go tell Raine?"

Zelos nodded his head, faking a yawn, "I might tell her in the morning though, man I'm tired."

Now I knew something was up.

Just as Zelos was about to step into the elevator I rushed over to him and pulled him back by his ponytail.

"YE-OWCH!" he cried out, rubbing the back of his head. The receptionist's eyes opened slightly and she glared at him, causing him to lower his voice, "Hey brat, don't do that!" while trying to swat my hand away with his free hand.

I shook my head, "You're acting really suspicious. You both are." I looked between them, as did Presea.

Sheena let out a sigh, and shook her head, "Well I'm not trying to hide anything, but you're right, Zelos what's the big idea? We can tell them together or do you really not want to see his reaction?" she looked confused and Zelos groaned.

"Aww come on! I'm tired, and I'm sure—"

"I'm sure you can tell Raine whatever it is you're going to tell me in the morning. Or I can tell her when I go back upstairs." I crossed my arms over my chest, "Now what's up?"

"The ceiling."

"I meant what is it that you were told to tell us?" I said, motioning between me and Presea.

"Yes," Presea walked up to stand next to me, "I would like to know as well."

"Well it's nothing all that special, at least for Presea it isn't." Sheena looked over at Zelos, as if asking him to continue.

He let out yet another groan, "Why do I always get the—oh never mind, fine. We found out who would be our guide into those ruins just a few minutes ago."

I tilted my head to the side, "And?"

"And the guy said he knew you and Raine," He paused, "he said he used to date Raine, and that he couldn't wait to see you."

My chest tightened.

"And the guys name," Zelos continued, seeming twice as nervous for some odd reason.

"Nate…" I whispered, shaking my head from side to side, "His name is Nate Hailstrom, isn't it?"

Sheena shook her head from side to side in disbelief, "So he wasn't lying."

"The Professor actually had a boyfriend!" Zelos said with a laugh, to which I tugged on his ponytail again, "OW-ww…grr, stop pulling on my hair!"

I shook my head, "Well then don't wear it up in a ponytail. I may be shorter than you but your hair's long enough to where I can pull it without trying. And also Raine has had boyfriends before. If you really must know, ah, no never mind. I'm going to bed now." I turned and quickly made my way into the elevator. Unfortunately Zelos made it in as well before the door closed.

"If I really must know what?" He asked as the elevator began moving.

I shook my head and looked away, "Nothing. It's nothing. I wasn't going to say anything."

Zelos turned to face me, "Yeah right. Yes you were going to say something. What is it?"

I bit my tongue to keep from saying anything back at him. I knew that if I continued talking that he'd continue to bug me so the best thing to do was to keep quite. And eventually Zelos got the message. He turned to face the silver elevator doors, and, when I chanced a look at him, his eyes were clouded over as if in thought.

'_The most dangerous thing about a person is the way they think. The mind is a powerful thing, you understand that don't you Genis?' _A voice echoed through my head.

'_Don't always assume that someone's an idiot just because they act like one. Take me for example.' _

I rubbed my forehead with the palm of my hand. I didn't need to be hearing his voice at a time like this. But…

I looked back over at Zelos, he still wasn't looking at me, and his eyes still had that hazed look to them, _'Maybe…maybe he's trying to figure out what I was going to say? Crud, if he does he's going to tell Raine, and Raine'll think I told him!' _

Thankfully he never got to ask me anything, or figure out anything, because just then the elevator stopped, the doors sliding open to reveal the hallway we were staying on. We both mutely got off the elevator and went to our separate rooms. Luckily I was sharing with just Lloyd this time, so I wouldn't have to face the obnoxious red-head until the morning.

'_But Raine needs to know that Nate saw me!' _my intuition screamed at me.

'_Well she'll figure out sooner than later,' _I told, more like thought, it.

I opened up the door to the room I shared and Lloyd looked up. He and Colette were lying on the bed next to each other reading. I smiled at them, or at least tried to before I realized something.

I was still biting my tongue. And it was starting to hurt really bad.

I ran into the bathroom, causing both of my friends to jump up worriedly. I ran to the sink and spit out the blood that had accumulated in my mouth. I then washed it out with water.

"Are you okay, Genis?"

I looked over at Colette and smiled, "Y-yeah, I guess I was just biting my tongue too hard."

"Biting your tongue?" she asked, head tilted to the side in confusion, "Why would you be doing that?"

I shook my head, "I was riding the elevator with Zelos," I walked back out into the hotel room and paused, "A-and he said he knows who our guide is tomorrow."

Lloyd perked up, "Really? Who is it?"

"A guy named Nate…Nate Hailstrom." I continued walking until I reached my bed. I pulled back the covers, and got in, picking up a book that was on the bedside table.

"Nate? Wow cool name! Did he say what he was like? What he looked like?"

I shook my head, "No. But trust me, I'm sure you'll like him when you see him." I flipped through the pages of the book, trying to find my place.

I felt the bed sink down a bit at the end and looked up. Colette had sat down and so had Lloyd.

"What?"

"You act like you know him, or did you meet him too?" Lloyd asked with a glint of excitement in his eyes. He always liked it when we met someone new.

"Yes did you? And does he like ruins like the Professor? Oh!" Colette clasped her hands together, "Do you think they'll get along? That would be great if they did wouldn't it?"

My eyes narrowed, "You could say that I know him. And Colette, don't try to play matchmaker okay? Just wait until tomorrow." I gave up on finding my place in the book and placed it back where I had found it, "Now if you don't mind, I have a bit of a headache and I'd like to get some sleep."

Colette's eyes softened and she smiled, "Okay." She leaned forward and placed a kiss on my forehead, "Good night." She turned to Lloyd and did the same before getting up and walking out of the room and into the hallway.

Lloyd stood up and closed the door before turning back to me, "Well I guess I should be getting to sleep too, shouldn't I?"

I nodded my head, "Might as well. Knowing Raine, she'll want to get everyone up and ready early tomorrow."

He nodded his head, "Okay then, g'night. I hope your headache goes away."

I sighed and nodded my head, "I hope it does too."

We both clicked the buttons on the bases of the lamps beside our beds, turning them off in an instant and immersing the room in darkness. I pulled my covers up to my chin and let out a ragged sigh. The last thing I remember before drifting off into dream land was his voice again

'_You know, call me crazy but I have a feeling we'll meet up again. And don't give me that look Raine, you _know_ I'll see you again. We have the same interests, it's only a matter of time. And when I see you again I hope we can be civil.' _

I smiled to myself. I remembered those words so well, even though I had only been, what, seven at the time? Maybe six? It was right before I came to Iselia and yet I remembered it as clear as it happened just yesterday.

I remember his smiling face, even though he looked hurt. His pale blue hair whipping in his face, falling over his grey eyes as he tried to push it back.

'_Well it's no wonder I remember him as he was then. I mean, he said it himself that we'd see him again. And he was right. Nate was right. But will Raine _want_ to be civil with him?' _I sighed, "Probably not."

I turned over and closed my eyes, snuggling into my pillow. Now all I had to do was wait for tomorrow.

And something told me that that was going to be the easy part.

Here it is, chapter one of My Sisters Ex-bOyFrIeNd! Yes it's an odd title, but it suits the fanfic perfectly. Oh yes, I do own Mr. Ex-boyfriend Nate. Also this is more of a mesh of pairings than anything else, so there'll be implied pairings as well as actual pairings coming out of this. As always R&R! More reviews mean a faster update! And besides that, I love reviews! Just no flames please!


End file.
